Cidade Halloween
by Akayume Liebende Stern
Summary: Numa cidade obscura cheia de gente esquisita e muita, muuuuita confusão. Aventure-se nessa fic bizarra com a Akatsuki, a turminha de Naruto e suas duas novas participantes! Vai encarar?xD


**Cidade do Halloween:**

**Personagens:**

**Nome****: Kaname Yuuki**

**Aparência****: Cabelos curtos e lisos cor branco na raiz e nas pontas azuis, olhos cor de mel e pele branca...com curvas(com seios grandes u.u) e baixinha(1 e 60).**

**Roupa****: um tipo de vestido preto preso por uma faixa roxa escura, com babadinho na ponta e um chapéu de bruxa. Bota preta com um pouco de salto.**

**Personalidade****: Feliz... Feliz até demais!E... um pouco medrosa... isso é tudo!**

**Temor****: Praticamente tudo¬¬**

**Par****: Kiba... INUZUKA-SAAAAN!!!! E Hidan**

**Idade****: 15 anos**

**Nome****: Ashikaga Shana**

**Aparência****: Cabelos longos e lisos, laranja Kyon (^^). Olhos também laranjas. Com curvas (igual à Yuuki ^^v), meio morena e tamanho normal (1 m e 63 cm)**

**Roupa****: Vestido de couro preto, de manga longa, até metade da coxa. Rasgado em lugares estratégicos (como se tivesse sido arranhado por um gato). Sandália preta de salto fino.**

**Personalidade****: Gosta de brigas, pavio curto, muito esquentadinha... Isso é tudo**

**Temor****:Aranhas**

**Par****: Gaara e Sasori**

**Idade****: 15 anos**

**HISTÒRIA:**

Numa cidade mal-assombrada onde... tudo era assombrado (-_-U) em que duas garotas de mais ou menos 15 anos corriam para a festa de Halloween.

Uma das meninas tinha cabelos curtos e lisos cor branca na raiz e nas pontas azuis, olhos cor de mel, pele branca, baixinha e com curvas. Usava um tipo de vestido preto preso por uma faixa roxa escura, com babadinho na ponta e um chapéu de bruxa. Bota preta com um pouco de salto.

A outra menina tinha cabelos longos, lisos, com franja repicada e reto o resto, laranja. Olhos também laranjas, meio morena, tamanho normal e com curvas. Usava vestido de couro preto, de manga longa, até metade da coxa. Rasgado em lugares estratégicos. Sandália preta de salto fino.

Chegando lá...

-Nossa... essa festa de Halloween ta meio parada né???- Fala uma das meninas de cabelos brancos na raiz e azul nas pontas olhando para o ambiente.

Todos estavam lá... mas não havia música alguma! Todos estavam ou conversando ou comendo. Até que a outra das meninas, de cabelos cor de laranja, colocar uma música animada.

-AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!- Pessoal

Nessa hora, todos estavam dançando. Até todas as portas e janelas se abrirem de repente. E... uma musiquinha assustadora toca.

-NARUTO!- Sakura um "pouco" assustada

-Gomme...

Então aparece... seis homens com roupas pretas e capas.

-Akatsuki!- Falam num coro os seis

-Quem são eles Shana-chan?- Sussurrou a menina de cabelos duas-cores para a amiga

-Não sei Yuuki-chan... – Shana – Quem são vocês?

-Se apresentem!!!- Yuuki

-Somos Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi e Hidan.

-... Que merda é essa?- Shana encarando Sasori

-O.O- todos

-Não somos merda!!!- Sasori- somos a Akatsuki!!!

-... Nunca vi mais gordo... – Shana ainda o encarando

-O.O""- gota em todos que não são da Akatsuki

Shana encara Sasori mais de perto... MUITO perto (já falei que eles estão perto demais para o meu gosto?). Shana foi se aproximando cada vez mais, com os olhos fechados.

-'O que essa menina pretende fazer?!?!?'- todo mundo

Sasori suava frio, mas... logo gostou da idéia da menina de cabelos alaranjados. Foi se aproximando também e...

PAFT (barulho de tapa ¬¬)

-O.O""""- mega gota geral

-Shana-chan... o que você acabou de fazer?!?- Yuuki assustada como todos os outros ali presentes

-Oras... eu só dei uma lição nele...

-E... que lição é essa?

-...... ta não sei... mas acho que a lição de hoje foi, "nunca confie em um grupo que tenha uma mutação genética"- olha diretamente para Kisame

Enquanto isso, o pessoal fora da briga, cochichavam...

-Quem são??- Sasuke

-NARUTO!- Sakura

-Gomenasai Sakura-chan!! Elas me pagaram um ramem!!

-u.u" – Sakura- Quem são?

-São Ashikaga Shana e Kaname Yuuki.

São novas?- Lee

-Hai! ^^

Enquanto isso... Shana encarava Kisame, que estava um pouco apreensivo. Yuuki sentia pena de Sasori por levar um tapa. E o resto da Akatsuki comentavam sobre o tapa

-Gomene pela Shana-chan!- Yuuki se desculpando para Sasori

- u_u" -Sasori

Shana passou a mão no rosto de Kisame. Como se tivesse fazendo um carinho.

-... QUE MERDA É ESSA?!?!?!- Shana chocada após perceber que Kisame tinha escamas- QUE COISA MAIS NOJENTA!!!- Shana se afasta e vai para o banheiro lavar as mãos.

-Bem esquentadinha essa cabeça-de-mexirica– Disse Gaara sério

-O QUE DISSE CABEÇA-DE-FÓSFORO?!?!

-Isso mesmo o que você ouviu

-Ora seu... cabelo-de-fogo!

-Ruivinha do inferno

Enquanto os dois discutiam (obs.: Gaara não gritava, mas sim falava calmamente, com os braços cruzados)

Enquanto isso pessoal da Akatsuki...

-NANDE!!!PORQUE ELA ME BATEU????- gritava Sasori com voz chorosa

-Ela é esquentadinha mesmo... não ligue Sasori-kun!!^^

-Tá!- -_-U

-e... Kisame-san... GOMMEEEEE!!!! A SHANA-CHAN NÃO QUIS FALAR AQUILO DE VOCÊ!!!!!- gritava Yuuki com voz chorosa.

-T-tudo bem!

Então chega Deidara e Tobi para perto de Sasori

-O que você ia fazer Sasori?-perguntou Deidara com cara de pervertido¬¬

-ÉÉÉ... O que Sasori ia fazeeer?????-perguntou Tobi curioso

-NADA TOBI!!!!! VAI TOMA SUA ÁGUA DE CACHORROOO!!!!

Então aparece Tobi com uma tigela de cachorro.

-Viu. Tobi é um bom garoto. ^^

-O Tobi é o ser mais incompetente desse fim mundo- Itachi comenta para Hidan

-Sooooh... - Hidan fala como se tivesse fumado "umas"

-... E então... você ainda não me respondeu Sasori... – Deidara fala com cara de safado¬¬

-EU IA BEIJÁ-LA OK?- falava, ops, gritava Sasori um pouquinho corado. BEM pouquinho mesmo.

Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo instantaneamente.

-O.O"""- gota geral

-Õ.Ô"- Shana boiando um pouco- PARA e volta a fita! Deixa eu ver se entendi?Você queria me beijar???

Weu... Weu... Weu... Weu... Weu... (barulhinho de fita voltando¬¬)*que podre*

-EEEEEU... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu...- Sasori gaguejava- Nhaaaam...eu IIIIA...mas você me bateu, então, falho na hora -___-U! -falou Sasori com uma mega gota.

-Nyaaaaah! KAWAII!^^-Yuuki com olhinhos brilhando...

-Queria que brigassem assim por mim também!-___-falava Yuuki com voz chorosa aos prantos.

- Eu quero um beijinho BEEEEM aqui!^^- falou Hidan apontando para o canto da boca com cara de pervertido (¬¬)

-NYAAAAH!- Dando beijinho no canto da boca de Hidan... (PS: Yuuki se resume em uma coisa... BA-KA! -__-u)

-Então Sasori?Você ainda quer AQUELE beijo?- Shana fala com um toque de malícia

-Eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu...- Sasori gaguejava corado

-FALA LOGO! OU VOU DAR O BEIJO NO NARUTO!!!- Shana gritava a plenos pulmões apontando para Naruto- 'Por favor!!Não me deixa beijar aquele comedor de ramem!!!'- pensava Shana

-Posso escolher o lugar do meu beijo? -Pergunta Sasori com um toque de malicia e olhar 43(OLHAR 43! AQUELE ASSIM!!...Mina-chan não consegue continuar a musica pois Nali-chan dá um soco na cabeça dela e começa a choramingar-Cale essa maldita boca Mina-chan! -G-gomme- Mina-chan se desculpa)

Voltando, depois desse infeliz incidente... -_-U

-Claro... mas se pegar em algum lugar que eu não tenha deixado tocar... VAI LEVAR HEIN?

-C-claro querida... -enquanto Sasori pensava...

Todos ali presentes estavam conversando...

-A Shana vai mesmo beijar o Sasori?- perguntava TenTen confusa

-Acho que sim... –Disse Shino

-Pelo menos... o Sasori não é de jogar fora- Ino

-Nisso você tem razão Ino!- falam todas as meninas

-Eu quero ficar fora dessa de papo de menina- Kiba se afasta como todos os outros meninos- OK! O Sasori fica com a Shana e eu fico com a outra!

-E por que você deve ficar com a outra Inu-Kiba?- Disse Shino quase batendo no Kiba

-Porque eu sou melhor que você Bug-Boy!

Em algum lugar da sala...

-Tobi quer um biscoito?- Yuuki agachada com um biscoito Scooby na mão

-Tobi quer o biscoito sim!- Dizia Tobi parecendo um cachorro

Voltando...

-Já se decidiu?- perguntava Shana para Sasori

-Já ^^

-E... onde vai ser??

-NHAAAAM!...QUERO UM NA BOQUINHA... bem aqui...-disse Sasori apontando para o meio da boca

-Tá... mas se pegar em um lugar estranho eu te mato...disse Shana com os olhos pegando fogo. ,,,Ò.Ó,,,

-Tá!^^-disse Sasori

Enquanto isso nos bastidores...

-Então Tobi quer um biscoitinho e um cafuné?-pergunta Mina-chan com um sorrisinho.

-Tobi é um bom garoto e quer sim!!!!^^

-O Tobi não tem mais volta... é um caso perdido! ù.ú" -diz Itachi com ar desaprovado.

Mina-chan vai para o PC voltar a escrever o que vai acontecer depois quando...

-NUM FUNFAAAA!Essa merda num vai pra outra linha!- Diz Mina-chan com voz chorosa- !- Mina-chan chama seu "amigo" açougueiro para resolver seu pequeno probleminha!

- Chamou?- diz Dr. Jackal com a voz sexy...

-pode resolver o meu probleminha?- Olhando pro PC

-Claro! Com muito prazer ^^

Então faz um "J" com faquinhas brilhantes e soltando um pequeno sorriso.

Nali-chan depois deste pequeno e terrível incidente pega uma faquinha brilhante do corta os pulsos e. (Não... ela não morre gente^^)colocamos faixas nos pulsos e ela volta a viver!

-QUE MERDA MINA-CHAN TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR COM TUDO, CARAMBOLA!

-C-calma Nali-chan já temos tudo no papelzinho ^^

Voltando...

-Mas vai ser um beijo normal!Sem língua!- Diz Shana para Sasori

-OK!

-'Tá né u.u".Fazer o que?Eu ofereci dar esse beijo para ele...' – Pensava Shana

Shana foi chegando perto de Sasori que parecia estar com medo de levar outro tapa.

-Sasori... você é BV?

-Erm... sou- Sasori abaixa a cabeça triste

-VOCÊ É BV SASORI???- Kisame assustado

-E por que a surpresa?

-É que um homem da sua idade... nunca beijou alguém?

-Pelo menos vou beijar agora!Diferente de você. Que vai ficar BV para sempre. Kukukukuku- risadinha do Orochimaru ¬¬

Kisame abaixa a cabeça triste

-... Ta. Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Shana chegou BEM perto do rosto de Sasori. Dava para ouvir a respiração rápida dele. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até... darem AQUELE beijo.

-.............- Todos presentes

-Tamo segurando a vela aqui... - diz Naruto após olhar aquela cena

-Onde está a Yuuki?- Hinata procurando a garota

-Yuukiiiii!!!!- todos que não são da Akatsuki e Shana (que estava ocupada¬¬) gritavam atrás da Yuuki

-... E cadê o Tobi?- pergunta Itachi

-Tobiiiiiiii!!!- Toda a Akatsuki, com exceção do Sasori (porque... vocês sabem... ¬¬) estavam atrás de Tobi

Nos bastidores...

-Tobiii... quer um biscoitnhuuu???-diz Yuuki com carinha de retardada

-Tobi quer um biscoitinho siiiiiim!^^

NHACCC!!!(barulhinho podre de alguém mordendo um troço¬¬)

-Que bicotinhu booooom!^^

-T-Tobi... -diz Yuuki

-Nande?^^

-V-voce é tão… KAWAIIIII!!!!!-Yuuki abraça Tobi dando leves beijinhos na bochecha dele (Tobi tem bochecha agora?? ò.o)

-... O que estão fazendo aqui?!?- pergunta Nali-chan com uma xícara de chocolate-quente na mão e com roupão- Que biscoito é esse daí?EI! É O MEU BISCOITO!!!- Nali-chan ia dar uma voadora em Tobi, mas... - eu não consigo!!VOCÊ É MUIT KAWAII!!- abraçando Tobi

-'Tobi sabe que Tobi é gostoso'- pensava Tobi no meio de duas garotas

-OK!Agora vocês têm que voltar para a festa - Nali-chan retornando a vida

-Tá bom!^^ Vem Tobi!

Na festa...

Hinata e Kiba iam de um lado para o outro á procura de sua amiga até que... ALELUIAAAAA!!!!!Ela e Tobi aparecem do nada.

-Onde vocês estavam??- Kiba preocupado

-Nos bastidores^^

-E... temos um??

-Voltando ao assunto... –Itachi começa- estamos aqui para dizer que soltamos uma bijuu na floresta, e vocês devem recuperá-la. u.u"- fala Itachi calmo

-NANIII?!?!?!- Shana retorna ao planeta Terra- E SÓ DIZ AGORA?!?!?

-É que teve uns rolos no começo... - Olha diretamente para Shana

-¬¬"- Shana

Akatsuki vai embora... E todos vão dormir na casa do Naruto.

Na outra noite...

-OK!Temos que ir para a floresta agora... - Shino

Todos vão para a floresta. Chegando lá encontraram a Akatsuki...

-... O que estão fazendo aqui?- Sasuke

-Vocês não sabem onde soltamos a bijuu... - Itachi

-A é... -_-U - todos

Hidan chega perto de Yuuki e pergunta sussurrando na orelha dela...

-E eu quero mais um beijinho querida Yuuki^^-diz Hidan com olhar sexy (^^v)

-M-mas... - Yuuki não consegue terminar, pois Shana lança um olhar de morte para Hidan e dá um soco nele...

-GOMME PELA SHANA-CHAAAAN! Eu te dou o beijo^^onde quer?-pergunta Yuuki com carinha super feliz.

-Eu quero na boca^^-responde Hidan

-,,,O.O,,,-carinha assustada de Yuuki -t-tá bem^^

Yuuki vai chegando perto(MUITO perto) e dá um beijo demorado com os olhos fechados esmagados tipo assim oh- .

Então eles vão mais pra dentro da floresta... mas como todos ali presentes sabem que a Yuuki é a mais medrosa dali do grupo,ficou agarrada no braço do Hidan que acabou gostando da idéia=^-^=

Enquanto andavam ouviam muitas vozes assustadoras e... andavam mais ainda e...NALI-CHAAAAN!ACABOU A TINTA DA CANETA ME DÁ OTRAAA! A vá procura você Mina-chan Ò.Ó-diz uma Nali-chan muito irritada (¬¬)

Então chegaram até o fundo da floresta, mas... o problema é que estavam sozinhos ali e...não tinha barulho algum só o choro de Yuuki na qual Hidan tentava acalma-la(mas...sem sucesso -_-U)

De repente chega um bicho do tamanho de um dragão bufando feita chaminé!

Todos assustados, mas... não tanto quanto Yuuki que neste exato momento estava tendo uma parada cardíaca-_-U

Mas depois chegou Itachi junto com Tobi

-Para derrotar esta bijuu vocês... - Itachi não com segue terminar pois Tobi começa a falar...

-VOCES VÃO TER Q MATAR MONTRO COM AMOOOOOR!!!!!!

-¬¬"- todos menos Yuuki (que estava tendo um treco)

Ta...isso que o Tobi acabou de falar é mentira -_- - Itachi- mas...voltando... Vocês vão receber armas novas, mas primeiro terão que enfrentar seus medos

-M-MEDOS???-grita Yuuki arfando pela parada Cardíaca... -VOCES QUEREM ME MATAR!!!EU TENHO M-MUITO MEDO!

-Calma querida...eu sei que você irá conseguir- diz Hidan com voz e olhar sexy^^

-M-ma-mas!!!- mas Yuuki não consegue terminar, pois Hidan tasca um beijo na bochecha dela (NYAAAAAH! Grita Mina-chan a plenos pulmões^^) -_-U...

-E nóis segurando vela-_-U- diz um Naruto com cara de bundão^^

Então aparece uma porta para cada um que veio do aléééém^^

O primeiro foi o Shino

Quando entrou estava numa cozinha gigante e ele... estava vestido de barata(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!-Mina-chan rindo com a barriga doendo^^)

De repente aparece uma mão segurando uma lata de inseticida... quando ia apertar ele faz um barulhinho e mais baratas vem entrando ate que tudo desaparece e ele vai pra floresta. Chegando lá ele recebe a arma e fica jogando joquempô com o Tobi

Segundo foi a Sakura

Sakura estava numa vila sem ninguém. Completamente vazia. Daí ela vê o Sasuke e o Naruto. Ela vai chegando perto e vê a seguinte cena: Naruto e Sasuke dando aquele beijo de língua cheio de saliva e chupadas.

-O.O- Sakura tendo um infarto

Mas ela vê que era apenas seu pesadelo então nem liga para os dois dando AQUELE amasso cheio de pegadas e beijos cheio de saliva e chupadas^^

E vai saindo do pesadelo... chegando lá na floresta ela pega a arma e fica jogando Joquempô com Tobi e Shino(XD)

Terceiro foi Naruto.

Naruto entra pela porta e se vê dentro do ichiraku Ramen na qual o Tio Ichiraku colocando um pote gigante na qual Naruto achava que ia ser de Ramen e... chegando perto ele quase tem treco pois não encontra Ramen algum e...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!! MEU RAMEEEEEEN(^^)

Mas... percebendo que não podia tocar no Ramen ele foi indo embora e... saiu pela porta, recebeu a arma e foi jogar Joquempô com a Sakura, o shino e Tobi.

Quarto foi Yuuki.

Yuuki estava numa floresta super linda cheio de flores coloridas. Ela corria feliz pelos campos, mas de repente o céu começa a escurecer e se ouve passos ensurdecedores e que faziam o chão tremer.

Ela olha pra trás e vê um coelho gigante babando com olhos assassinos com Hidan nas mãos gigantes e horríveis.

Ela começa a correr e a gritar feito uma retardada quando ela para numa sorveteria e pede um sorvete de abacaxi com limão (nyaaaaah!!!!que diliçaaa!XD) *SLEPT*(barulhinho podre de lambida¬¬).

Ela percebe que o coelho não a viu e sai do sonho andando calmamente... recebe a arma e...(não...ela não vai jogar Joquempô...) ela vai beijar Hidan!(XB) (de língua, saliva e tudo mais XB)

Quinto foi Kiba

Kiba estava procurando o Akamaru. Até ver uma carrocinha pegando o Akamaru para fazer "sabão"

-Solta o Akamaru!!Ele esta comigo!!!

-Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Um outro cachorro perdido??

-Ham?Eu não sou cachorro!Sou huma... - Kiba não terminou, pois viu num vidro ele. Ele era realmente um cachorro! Kiba saiu correndo. Deu uma grande curva e soltou todos os cachorros ali presos.

-ORA! SEU MALDITO!!- homem da carrocinha nervoso

Kiba de repente percebe que o sonho acabou e ficou encarando o Hidan.

-'Quem esse idiota pensa que é?? Larga ela seu maldito!!!!'- pensava Kiba olhando a cena

Sexto foi Shana

Shana estava numa teia de aranha gigante. Ela estava sentada e logo viu uma aranha do tamanho de uma baleia-azul. Estava com Sasori em suas mandíbulas.

-O.O- Shana chocada- ARANHA MALDITAAA!!MORRAAA!!!- gritava Shana com olhos pegando fogo. Ela pegou um taco de beisebol, do nada, e começou a bater com toda a força na cabeça da aranha.

Shana saiu do sonho e recebeu a arma e...

-QUE MERDA É AQUELA?!?!?- Shana apontando assustada para Yuuki que continuava a beijar Hidan.

-... isso me deu uma idéia...- Sasori do lado de Shana olhando a Yuuki e o Hidan

-Ah... é mesmo??- Shana olha Sasori com olhar e voz sexy

Shana coloca a mão no rosto de Sasori e chega perto dele. E beija-o como sua amiga (um beijo de língua, cheio de saliva e tudo mais XD)

Sétimo foi Gaara

Gaara estava num supermercado para comprar cookies. Quando ele vai à sessão de biscoitos e bolachas ele vê que acabou seu precioso cookie.

-'NAOOOOOOO!!'- Gaara pensava

-O que gostaria?- perguntou um homem qualquer

-Quando chega mais cookies??

-Ah... a fabrica de cookies foi a falência e tiveram que parar de fabricar...

-'ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDOOO!!!'- Pensava Gaara- Tá... obrigado...

Gaara acorda de seu sonho, recebe a arma e fica encarando o Sasori

-'Seu baka!Larga a mão da minha garota!!!'- Pensava ele

Oitavo foi Lee

Lee chegou no sonho...KHAAM...digo, pesadelo(^^v)

Estava muito escuro então ele viu Maito Gai na sua frente.

-VOCE É UMA VERGONHA ROCK LEE!Será que não vê? Não consegue fazer nada Ò.Ó-disse Gai

Rock Lee ficou parado quase chorando por seu querido mestre telo dito isso!

Depois estava caminhando quando aparece sakura na sua frente... ele fica super feliz com a presença dela mas ela não estava com uma carinha feliz. Então ela disse:

- Rock Lee... eu te odeio...você não vê? Você corre atrás de mim, mas não percebe que eu te odeio??

Rock Lee já estava com o coração partido quando lembra que é apenas um pesadelo e... como ele tinha... A CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE!!! Ele não ia desistir tão fácil!ò.ó

Ele acorda, recebe a arma e vai jogar Joquempô

Nono foi Chouji

Ele estava indo para uma festa. Onde ele sabia que iria ter um delicioso banquete. Quando chegou lá, todos estavam comendo. Foi pegar sua comida mais não tinha mais nada!

-'Será que eu cheguei muito atrasado?'- pensava ele

Ele viu no relógio e estava: 19h30min. O horário que tinham marcado. O Azuma chegou para Chouji.

-Chouji- começou ele- você recebeu o convite dizendo que a festa seria 16h30min né??

-Não. Não recebi...

-que pena... você chegou na hora que todos devem sair...

-Mas... eu não comi nada

-Hum... mas acabou tudo. O que eu posso fazer?- Azuma sai da festa como todos os outros

Chouji lembra que só é um pesadelo. E ele acorda, recebe a arma e vai comer batatinhas

Décimo foi Kankurou

Kankurou estava andando pela rua á noite e parou numa vitrine... se o achassem ali iam rir dele mas... quem dera desse para entrar (sabe do que é essa loja?o nome começa com H e termina com Happy) mas viu que a porta estava aberta e entrou e foi no balcão onde havia uma moça

-Oi você tem a boneca "My litthe ponney?" - perguntou Kankurou para a moça

A moça olha estranhada para o garoto a sua frente e respondeu com um sim.

Kankurou pegou a boneca e levou até o balcão, mas quando foi abrir a carteira não tinha dinheiro!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Depois de um bom tempo ele percebeu que a boneca não estava mais na sua mão e... já que não estava mais na sua mão ele foi andando até sair do pesadelo. Pegou a arma e foi jogar Joquempô.


End file.
